FP-C
FP-C is an abbreviation indicating that an individual is a Certified Flight Paramedic. This certification is the pinnacle achievement for paramedics who have demonstrated their knowledge of critical care medicine by successfully passing a two-and-a-half-hour exam consisting of 125 multiple-choice questions. As of October 2007 there are more than 1,000 certified flight paramedics worldwide. Examination The exam is administered by the Board for Critical Care Transport Paramedic Certification (BCCTPC). Oversight for the exam process is provided by Applied Measurement Professionals (AMP), a statistical body that ensures the certification process is in compliance. The methods used by AMP are consistent with professional and technical guidelines detailed in the Standards for Educational and Psychological Testing (1999) by the American Educational Research Association, the American Psychological Association and the National Council on Measurement in Education. These standards provide the research framework that is used as a basis for validity of certification. The methodology used meets or exceeds the current professional and governmental standards to assure the defensibility of the exam, as well as meets or exceeds the standards of the National Commission for Certifying Agencies (NCCA) and the National Organization for Competency Assurance (NOCA). FP-C Exam Outline of Major Subjects * Acid-Base Balance ** Regulation of acid-base balance ** Acid-base derangements * Airway ** Rapid Sequence Induction inclusive of standard medications ** Intubation and all other airway procedures ** Surgical cricothyroidotomy ** Needle cricothyroidotomy ** Airway medications – their uses, limitations, and contraindications * CAMTS ** Flight Following Standards ** Proper flight crew uniforms and protective equipment ** Minimum crew training and staffing standards * Cardiac ** Knowledge of cardiovascular disease and cardiac anomalies ** 12 Lead EKG Interpretations ** Cardiac Anatomy/Physiology ** Cardiac Pharmacology ** Thrombolytic Therapy ** Basic understanding of intra-aortic balloon pump (IABP) ** Mechanics, indications, troubleshooting, and contraindications ** Basic hemodynamic monitoring ** Arterial lines and air transport ** Pacing, synchronized cardioversion, defibrillation, and drugs * Flight Physiology ** Knowledge of the gas laws and their effect on patients * Neurological ** Treatment/recognition of elevated intracranial pressure, cerebral bleeds, etc ** Neuroprotective agents, vasoactive agents, loop diuretics, etc. ** Indications, limitations, and contraindications ** Signs and symptoms of head injuries, ICP, cerebral perfusion pressures ** Mechanism of Injury and Head Injury dynamics. * OB/Gyn ** Fetal circulation ** Maternal complications, such as Pregnancy Induced Hypertension. ** Delivery Complications ** Maternal Medications * Pediatric and Neonatal ** Pediatric and Neonatal Resuscitation ** Physiological differences ** Pharmacology ** Pediatric assessment ** Respiratory and Airway differences ** Common Injuries ** Anatomical differences ** Pediatric psychosocial issues ** Non-accidental trauma ** Orthopedic injuries ** Isolette use * Respiratory ** Critical levels of arterial blood gases ** Ventilator settings and parameters ** Equipment, uses and troubleshooting ** Managing the rapidly deteriorating patient condition * Safety Issues ** Part 135 safety issues ** Flight Stressors ** Aircraft Operations- fixed and rotary wing ** Crash safety ** Survival issues ** Proper safety gear * Stress ** Recognizing substance abuse and related issues ** Coping with death and dying ** Interpersonal relationships ** Equipment failures * Thoracic ** Signs and symptoms of early versus late cardiac tamponade ** Procedures pertaining to thoracic injuries ** Needle thoracentesis, pericardiocentesis, thoracostomy tube placement, etc ** Treatment/signs and symptoms of: ** Cardiac tamponade, tension pneumothorax, hemothorax, etc. * Trauma ** Administration of blood products ** Fluid replacement ** Injury Dynamics and Predictable Patterns ** Define Newton’s 1st Law ** Predictable patterns of injury due to mechanisms ** Many questions are scenario based with multiple stem questions External links * Certified Flight Paramedic website Category:Emergency medical responders